Doctor! Let's get it right
by Ratin8tor
Summary: Her predecessor's words rings in her mind as she remembers who she is
1. Never Be Cruel

The Doctor stared down the terrifying beast towering over her, her coat flapping with every breath that it took, her sonic screwdriver gripped tightly. A horrible beast, that had caused the suffering of so many others, caused so much pain. Honestly it deserved what it had given to others ten-fold.

 _Never be cruel_

The voice echoed in her head, and she stopped, and did what she did best. She talked to the creature, listened to it, and realized that there was a way that satisfied all. After all, it didn't mean to have hurt anyone.


	2. Never Be Cowardly

She saw the battlefield, and the family huddling away for safety. It'd be so easy to ignore them, to focus on the bigger picture, to have them be acceptable losses.

 _Never be cowardly_

She was already running as the voice crossed her mind, leaping in front of the terror stalking towards the family, already devising a solution to get them out of here and repel the invading fleet.


	3. Hate Is Always Foolish

There he was, a man that had unleashed a plague of hate upon the world. A literal plague, to be specific. Though being a Time Lord she was immune, but still. Killing him would be so easy, make things so much better, how she despised the worm in front of her.

 _Hate is always foolish_

And with that the plague departed from her, and the Doctor used the containment device she had invented to absorb the malevolent spirit, to imprison it away. She felt sorry for the man who had thought he could use hate to conquer the world.


	4. Love Is Always Wise

Graham had asked her, at some point, when both of them were alone, how she dealt with the heartache of losing someone. He knew the Doctor had lost a lot, he'd discovered one of the bedrooms by accident, and wondered if he could help his friend after she'd helped him so many time.

 _Love is always wise_

The Doctor repeated the words floating about in her head, making a grand speech about how important it was to love people, even if they did leave. How it was smarter to love than it was to hate. Graham nodded, knowing it all too well.


	5. Always Try to Be Nice

Ryan had talked about it for ages. The chance to see Stormzy live on stage, that would be a dream come true. Chances of it happening were slim though, given how temperamental the TARDIS tended to be. The Doctor was tempted to ignore the request, to show her friends the bigger things out there in the universe, above just some rapper.

 _Always try to be nice_

But then again, letting him go to the concert was the nice thing to do. And besides, it'd been a long while since she'd been to a concert, and it'd be a bit of fun. Above all else, though, it was just a good thing to do for her friend.


	6. Never Fail to be Kind

Yaz was homesick again, not that she wanted to admit it. The Doctor let out a small smile. She knew what it was like to want to run away from one's family, to go off and do their own thing because they drive you crazy. Granted she could never do that again. No, they were gone, all gone.

 _Never fail to be kind_

The Doctor searched a chest that had clearly been moved when the TARDIS redecorated, it use to be in that corner, but nevertheless somewhere in there there was... ah, excellent. One of Rose's old phones, lord knows that girl had a habit of losing them sometimes. With a quick check in the intergalactic phone book she had Yaz's family's number in there at no time. The young girl almost cried for joy when she hugged the Doctor, before disappearing to talk to her family.


	7. You Mustn't Tell Anyone You're Name

"Who are you, Doctor?" all three had asked at one point or another. "What's your name."

 _You mustn't tell anyone you're name. No one would understand it anyway_

The Doctor just smiled, and said it was John Smith, before realizing that that name wasn't going to work any more so maybe Jane Smith? Joan Smith? But then something else caught her eye and she was off chasing a rabbit across a field, leaving her companions behind.


	8. Except

_Except_


	9. Except Children Children Can Hear It

The child was huddled, scared, crying for her mummy. She hugged her doll tighter, hoping that her mummy would find her soon, she didn't like being in the dark cave. She cried louder as the shaking grew in intensity, more rocks falling around her. And then suddenly, there was a woman. A strange woman, and her mummy had told her not to talk to strangers. Despite the woman's pleas to grab her hand, she shrank back, scared and confused.

 _Except children. Children can hear it sometimes, if their hearts are in the right place, and the stars are too, children can hear your name_

So the Doctor told the child her name, and that she wasn't a stranger, because how could someone be a stranger when you both know each other's names. Gently she took the girl's hand, pulling her out of the cave and into the light, handing her over to her distraught mother. The mother looked up as she embraced her child, wanting to know what the name of her hero was.

The Doctor said that it was the Doctor. The girl, however, knew different. But she never revealed what it was, even to her dying day.


	10. Laugh Hard

There was a small explosion, and Graham ended up covered in baking soda and vinegar. They all laughed, the Doctor's attempts to enter the local science fair having been a bit too eager

 _Laugh hard_


	11. Run Fast

She grabbed Yaz's hand as the two of them took off down the corridor, it was always a corridor wasn't it, and my did they all look the same. But they ran, ran as fast as they could, heart pounding, feet pounding, blood pumping.

 _Run fast_


	12. Be Kind

She pulled Ryan into a hug. He'd been looking through some old photos and found his Nan, and despite what they said it never seemed to get any easier. The Doctor said nothing, knowing words weren't going to solve it, but hopefully a hug would help just a little.

 _Be kind_


	13. Doctor, I Let You Go

The Doctor stared at her reflection. She wondered what her previous selves would say, if they could see her now. Would they be proud? Shocked? Disappointed? After all, we're constantly trying to be a better person than we were the day before, even if it takes a lifetime to achieve that.

 _Doctor, I let you go_

Her predecessors' words, made by a man who had lost everything but kept going anyway for the sake of others, still echoed in her head. They all did, in a way. All the words of wisdom that she'd ever heard, all bounced around inside her head. Wisdom she should always take to heart.


	14. And Never EVER Eat Pears!

She smiled, and brought the pear to her mouth, taking a big bite out of it.

 _And never,_ _ **ever**_ _eat pears!_

Well... Just because the words were wise doesn't mean they were true. She was her own Doctor, after all.


End file.
